Who will be the last one standing?
by Kurumaka
Summary: It seemed to be a good idea before. A friendly match of Hunger games between friends. [Team Crafted Hunger games AU]
1. Prologue

"Remind me why I ever thought this was a good idea?" Seto mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked left and right of himself. On the right, Jerome was looking excited, already antsy in his little area. On the left, Brice was smiling at him, his trademark fifty watt smile and a chuckle.

"It's gonna be okay! We're gonna win this!" Brice said enthusiastically. Their eyes wandered to the big clock, standing tall and proud next to the Cornucopia. It read 34 seconds left.

"Okay, fine, pain receptors will be turned on," Seth mumbled, fiddling with some buttons. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Calm down, it's just a game," Sky waved his hand.

"If you say so…"

Sky winked at the brunet next to him as the platforms rose, making most of them lose their balance momentarily. They sped off to the middle, rummaging through the chests. Sky pulled on the leather cap that was inside, equipping his new wooden sword. He pocketed the single diamond just as a scream pierced his ears.

Sky turned his head around, everyone else mimicking him. Their eyes widened, a few gasps audible.

"Brice!" Seto shouted, eyes wide and pained.

The blonde was laying in a pool of his blood, Mitch standing over him with a bloodied stone sword gripped tightly in his hand. Brice moaned in pain, his body stilling. The brunet's face was expressionless and he turned right around, running off to the forest. Jerome just stood there for a second, motionless, before casting an apologetic look to Seto and speeding off after Mitch.

Not a second later, a fire spread on the tree they were running under, chunks of a fire charge falling onto the singed ground. Everyone spread around, soft sobs getting lost in the cackling of fire and loud footsteps.

Only one thought ran through everyone's mind.

**I could be next**.


	2. Chapter 1

**TEAM GOLD MAGIC**

Seto's steps echoed on the gravel path he found, his hands furiously rubbing his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was still holding onto a fire charge. He pocketed it, sniffling, and took a look around.

The gravel path he followed ended a few meters ahead, where a small mushroom biome stood, encircling a little lake. There was also a small building made out of cracked and unstable stone bricks.

Seto walked over to it, taking a peek inside through the missing wall. It was really small, maybe three times four meters. There was a lone redstone torch on the opposite wall and the structure was flooded. The water was dark and murky, rendering it impossible to see the bottom. A chicken was swimming in the water, uselessly flapping its wings and trying its hardest to get out. Seto leaned down, picking the animal up and setting it outside, where it happily started running around.

He sighed, quickly looking around. He momentarily almost forgot; there could be danger around any corner. And it wasn't just his friends. The whole map was riddled with traps.

He crossed the little patch of Mycelium, continuing on through the forest. He looked all around for chests, but had no luck in finding any. The forest opened up in a small clearing, a building covered in moss standing in the middle. The walls were cracked and cobwebs littered the inside, along with light emmitting from the torches.

A door was visible, with a pressure plate set in front of it. Seto looked around again, making sure there was no one in sight before he placed a foot tentatively onto the stone plate. The iron door opened with a soft sound, uncovering a hallway of bookcases.

Everywhere the young mage looked, there were books. The path split into three, rounding the corners where he couldn't see from his spot.

He just found a library labyrinth.

**TEAM SPACE**

Jason, clutching a bow in his left hand and a wooden sword in his right one, ran blindly through the forest, looking over his shoulder every other second. His footsteps changed sound, making him look down to see a gravel path starting in the middle of nowhere.

From his spot, he could clearly see Seto kneeling by a small stone building that looked like it could collapse at any given moment. The mage stood up, making Jason hide behind one of the trees. He crouched, watching as the hooded brunet put down a chicken.

Confused, the space loving boy hid his head when Seto looked around and took off through the small mushroom biome. Sighing in relief, Jason stood up, giving the chicken a wary look before heading the opposite way.

Something brushed against his foot and he jumped away, an arrow ready in less than a second. He calmed down, though, when he noticed a small pink pig looking up at him.

"Jeffrey!" Jason exclaimed, dropping the bow's string and kneeling down to pet the pig's head. He chuckled, "I told them I don't need a partner. We're gonna be okay, right?"

Jeffrey oinked, following close behind the boy as he ventured down the gravel path. The path, however, ended after a little while. In the middle of nowhere. There was a small hole in the ground, just enough for Jason to fit through. It was cobwebbed, but it only took a few swipes with the sword to clean it.

Jason looked down, spotting a chest. Carefully, so he wouldn't slip, he climbed into the tight hallway. There was a door on the opposite side of the chest, with a pressure plate so he could get out. He sighed in relief; it would take a lot of effort to climb the sandstone. He opened the chest, pulling out an iron chestplate with a grunt and a pair of fish.

Now, secluded, he had time to put all of the armor on.

**TEAM TRIPLE LAUGH**

Bodil grasped Double's hand, pulling him away from his chest hastily. He yanked him away from the circle, pulling him in a random direction through the forest.

"Bodil?" Double caught up, yanking his arm out of Bodil's hold.

Bodil mumbled, "You want to end up on Mitch's sword next?"

Double frowned, looking behind himself. "Do you have any plan?" he asked, gripping his stone sword tightly.

"I don't," Bodil chuckled.

"Bodil! This isn't the time for you laughing!"

The duo finally somehow stopped fighting, taking a look at their surroundings. They were standing under a stone bridge, one that looked really battered and ready to crumble.

"What if there's a chest up there?" Double said, speeding up the small hill next to the structure. A gravel path went through the forest there, splitting between the bridge and a small wooden house. Curious as ever, Double entered the house and walked down the three steps to the back of it. The back wall was made out of glass alone, and a chest sat on the right side. The view was absolutely stunning, a beautiful scenery with a river. He didn't have time to admire it, though.

Double opened the chest, reaching inside for the potion, labeled Potion of Strength, and a few sticks. He went to the bridge and, as he foretold, there was a chest sitting right in the middle. He picked up another bottle of Strength potion and ran back down to Bodil, not trusting the stone bricks of the bridge to hold.

He chucked one of the bottles to Bodil, pocketing the other one. "There was a house. Nothing more, though," he mumbled, walking under the bridge with a very wary look.

Bodil nodded, following right after storing away his potion. There was a river on the other side, the same one Double didn't stop to look at.

"Left or right?" Bodil asked, looking around.

The river seemed to end on the left side whereas continuing on the right hand side.

"The left seems better," Double concluded, heading in the said direction. Bodil followed, casting glances over his shoulder from time to time. One could never be too careful, could one?

Bodil brushed away a few branches from their way, frowning at the birch tree. He could spot a small puddle of water sitting in the grass and a waterfall on the right hand side mountain. _Something was off there_, he thought.

He came closer, sticking his hand in the stream of water. It was pleasantly cool, but what really sparked his curiosity was the fact that his hand didn't hit the stone as expected.

"Hey Triple!" he called, "There's something behind this!"

"Stop callin-" Double stomped over to the Bulgarian and stuck his hand into the water.

Not wasting any more time, Bodil jumped right through the steady stream. Double followed with a roll of his eyes.

The two found themselves in a small stone room, with lava pouring on all three walls unoccupied by water. There were iron bars to prevent it from getting inside, but the air was still a little too hot for either of them. A button resided on the back wall, underneath a dispenser cleverly put behind the bars to prevent anyone from getting to it too easily.

Bodil flung himself forward, a hand reaching out to press the button, but he was stopped by Double, who grabbed his wrist swiftly.

"Wait, we don't know what's in the dispenser."

"Only one way to find out," Bodil said, pressing the button.

A green egg flew out of the contraption, hitting the ground. The duo's eyes widened as a zombie materialized before their eyes, Double slashing at it with his sword. The beast died in a few swift swings, falling to the ground with a last grunt.

"What did I tell you?!" Double crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Bodil.

"There has to be something about it, though!" Bodil's map-making senses were kicking in. The whole room was hidden, and he wouldn't have been able to find it without that strange feeling. "How many different things can you stick into a dispenser?" he asked, fingers hovering over the button.

"Nine stacks of anything," Double responded, tapping his foot and biting his lip.

"There has to be something good in here," Bodil said, pushing the button again and gripping his own sword tightly.

**TEAM AMPHIBIAN CAKES**

Ian and Quentin were walking alongside a river a long while now, finding nothing worth it. Sighing, Ian kept looking around, trying his hardest to stay as far from the murky water as possible. He couldn't even see the bottom of it.

He spotted a gravel path not too far away, tugging on Quentin's arm. "Hey, I found a road!"

It turned out that the road was, in fact, only a few meters long and led to a small building that could only be described as a ruin of a minecart station. A lone chest minecart sat on a redstone track behind the glass panes lining the inside. The track itself ended on the stone floor, the rest seemingly gone forever. There was a button on the wall, connected to the track.

"What do you think is inside of it?" Ian asked, pressing the button. The cart slid down the track with a metallic squeak, stopping right in front of them. He opened it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Dood, there's eight diamonds in there!" Ian exclaimed, taking the shiny crystals out of the chest.

"Something's not right!"

The ground under their feet shook and Quentin grasped Ian's hand in a tight grip, pulling them both from the brick platform back to the forest. A deafening explosion resounded throughout the area, scaring away anything in its radius. A pressure wave swept Quentin and Ian off their feet, bringing along intense heat.

They rounded the now even more unstable looking stone floor, looking down from the edge of the crater now present left of the station. It was at least ten meters deep and very uneven.

"Do you have the diamonds?" Quentin asked, looking around for the minecart chest. It was lodged into a nearby tree, the wooden chest in flames and deformed heavily. The remnants of the TNT explosion were scattered all over the ground, lifting a heavy burnt smell.

"Yeah, dood," Ian mumbled, pocketing the bluish gems.

"Good, we need to get out of here. Now."

**TEAM BACCA CANADIAN**

Mitch stopped in front of a small, battered wooden house, opening the door and slipping in. he rummaged through the chest sitting by the right wall, pulling out more enderpears and a chain chestplate.

His breathing was labored and he curled up in a small ball in the far back, next to a glowstone lamp on the wooden bench. He was shivering and wrapped his arms around himself. It didn't help through.

Jerome quietly entered the house, walking over to Mitch and sitting next to him. He wound one of his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, prying the stone sword out of Mitch's grasp.

"No," Mitch whimpered, "No, I'm not. I just killed one of my friends!"

**TEAM BUDDER HEADPHONES**

Sky and Ty ran up the hill, narrowly missing crashing into Double, who ran into the wooden house just up ahead. With a nod at each other, they went past the house, down the hill and crossed between two rivers that weren't quite touching.

Another small structure, not really a house, stood by the shore, its roof fenced off. They easily jumped onto the roof from the hill, entering through a staircase. The inside was empty, spare for a small lone tree sitting in a pot. There was a chest behind it, and both males took a second to calm down and sit on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, per se, but it was the best they had.

"Here, I have some budder pants for you," Ty said with a small smile, handing over the armor piece. They ended up both having a chain chestplate, Ty keeping a chain helmet in the place of Sky's pants.

The sun was starting to set, bathing the whole area in pinkish hues. Tired, emotionally and physically, the duo agreed to take a small nap, huddling themselves under the stairs.

And so, the first day of Hunger games ended. With one loss already, Seth sighed.

This was already getting out of the hand. Why did he even agree to this in the first place?


	3. Chapter 2

**TEAM TRIPLE LAUGH**

"I swear to Notch, Bodil!" Double shouted, leaning against the doorway of the room, letting the water run down his arm. "One more skeleton or a potion soaking me and I'm leaving you here!"

Bodil didn't even turn around, pressing the button again. To both their surprises, the thing that was flung out of the dispenser wasn't an egg or a glass bottle.

The light from the lava shined on the crystal-y surface of the sword laying on the ground in the middle of the room.

**TEAM GOLD MAGIC**

Rows and rows of book; some in English, some in Runes; from adventure novels to battle instructions. A heavy scent of old paper and ink lingered in the air.

Seto rounded the corners, eyes flinging between the corridors and a book he was holding. It was an old magic book about enchantments. The pages were filled with runes, rendering anyone who wasn't a mage unable to read its secrets.

And secrets there were, plenty of them actually. Not many that Seto could put into practical use, though. Some of them he already knew, but most of them were new to him, and he couldn't wait to try them out. He had found an Enchantment table a while back, sitting under a thick veil of dust in one of the corridors.

He rounded another corner, coming face to face with another bookcase; another dead end. He hastily scribbled into a slip of paper, marking that way as a dead end on his map.

He quickly realized that if he didn't want to get lost in the library maze, he'd need a map of some sorts, so he just simply used one of the empty pages from a random book to make his own one.

He turned around, taking another right, where he came to another dead end, but this time, a dusty, cobwebbed chest sat at its end.

He stepped to it, being mindful of any potential traps. He hadn't found a single one yet, and it made him slightly uneasy. The chest opened with a loud creak, revealing an inside equally as dusty as the top of it, where an unnaturally shiny and polished blade resided.

The torches gleamed off of the diamond sword as Seto took it out of the chest with a sly smirk.

**TEAM AMPHIBIAN CAKES**

"Come on, let's get outta here, dood!" Ian tugged at Quentin's sleeve, pulling him in the direction of small hills. The explosion was bound to cause some trouble.

There was an entrance to a cave in one of them, leading into a small cave system connecting all of them. The two wandered around them for a bit, raiding the few chest that were there of food. They found numerous exits, and they all led to water, to Ian's dismay.

One led to a lake, where a ship floated on the soft waves.

"There might be chests there!" Quentin exclaimed, not wasting any time jumping into the lukewarm water.

"I will… uh… wait for you here," Ian mumbled, gripping the wooden sword tightly.

Quentin shrugged, diving underwater and swam to the ship, climbing up the ladder up onto the deck. The ship was small, with a black flag flicking in the gentle breeze. It had some of its planks missing in some random places.

A chest sat inside of the cabin, squeezed between a workbench and a furnace. Smiling softly, Quentin put some of the fishes he had into the furnace. The fire's warmth spread through the cabin almost instantly.

He rummaged through the chest meanwhile. There was a chainmail plate sitting inside, along with a single budder ingot and a few cookies.

He smiled as he pulled those out, thinking about Ian and how happy he'd be if he gave them to him.

Remembering that Ian was waiting for him, alone, he hurriedly got the fishes from the furnace and descended down the stairs.

The downstairs was also battered, but luckily no water was leaking inside. Another chest sat was by the far wall. He crossed the space in a few long steps.

Quentin opened the chest and was surprised to only find a stone sword inside. Slightly disappointed, he took it anyway. At least now he _had_ some sort of a weapon.

He hopped over the holes in the floor and dived into the water from the plank. It only took him a few seconds to emerge on the shore, grinning at Ian, who sat there by the tree, looking all fidgety.

"Hey, Ian! I cooked us some fish!" he said, offering the food to the brunet.

"Dood, isn't that cannibalism?" Ian asked with a laugh, taking the hot meat from Quentin.

"I'm not a fish!" Quentin screamed, angrily biting into his own fish. "I'm an amphibian!" his voice was slurred as he tried arguing with full mouth.

"Okay, okay, calm down, dood," Ian chuckled.

They finished in silence, save for the occasional chuckle from Ian. They stood up and Ian walked off, holding their previous direction. He quickly stopped when he realized that Quentin wasn't with him. He turned back, coming back to him as he rummaged through his pockets.

"What's wrong, dood?" he asked, concerned.

"I got you these," Quentin said, pulling out the cookies and giving them to Ian. "I know they aren't cakes, but you know…" he trailed off.

"Thanks dood!" Ian cut him off, wrapping his arms around Quentin and squeezing him in a tight hug.

Quentin hid his flushed face in Ian's shoulder.

**TEAM BUDDER HEADPHONES**

Their sleep didn't last too long, and Ty shook Sky awake as soon as the sun started to rise. The two of them shared a pumpkin pie before setting out, deciding to follow the river, seeing as there were Bodil and Bodil on the other side.

They only walked a little while, having a small chit-chat, before they rounded the hill and _stopped_.

There was an open cave, with wooden planks around its borders, which looked like a docking station for ships. Redstone torches lined the walls, along with the irregular ceiling. The whole cave didn't seem to be leading anywhere, but crossing the water to the other side would take longer, so the two decided to just go along the plank border.

As it turned out, the effort wasn't really in vain, as in midway, a wooden pressure plate adorned the planks, blending in nearly perfectly. Ty was this close to stepping on it, but Sky grabbed his arm, pulling him back. The arena's traps were not to joke with.

"What do you think it does?" Ty asked, crouching to examine the wooden contraption closer.

"I dunno," Sky said, kneeling next to his partner. "But there's a button here, too," he pointed to the cobble wall, where a button resided, inconspicuously hidden.

"Press it, it's less suspicious than a pressure plate," Ty mumbled, watching as Sky hit the button.

There's was a brief moment when they both closed their eyes, expecting something to go terribly wrong, but the only thing they could hear was the movement of pistons as they uncovered a small room, with a chest sitting in the middle.

They took a look inside finding an iron chestplate, enchanted with Protection sitting neatly inside.

"You take it," Sky exclaimed, handing the armor to Ty.

"No," the shorter brunet shook his head, "You take it. It's gonna weight me down."

"True..." Sky mumbled as he pulled the chain plate off and replaced it with the iron one. Truth to Ty's words, it did feel a lot heavier.

"Let's go," Ty said, walking along the wooden sidewalk.

"Wait," Sky said as he stood by the pressure plate. He was looking up to the ceiling, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "There's a chest… on the ceiling."

**TEAM BACCA CANADIAN**

"Come on, Benja," Jerome mumbled, shaking Mitch's shoulder to wake him.

"Nnh…" the brunet groaned, sleepily opening his eyes.

Jerome smiled, pulling him up to his feet. "Good morning."

"Morning," Mitch mumbled, straightening his armor and picking up his sword.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked as the two left the small house.

"Somehow…" Mitch nodded slightly.

A deafening _boom_ echoed through the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Jerome asked, making sure he wasn't imagining things.

"I'd have to be deaf not to hear that," Mitch mumbled, both of them charging at the direction it came from. "What do you think it was?" he asked.

"Probably an explosion," Jerome said. The echoes ran through the forest and the duo followed them as best as they could. The forest opened into a big clearing.

A small structure stood by the far end, the way to it blocked by a giant crater.

"Careful, Benja, I'm not sure you could get out of that," Jerome noted, eyeing its depth.

Nice 10 meters, if not more.

Mitch whistled, the sound reverberating around. "What happened here?" he asked.

"TNT. I'd blame it on Ty if those two weren't just leaving," Jerome said, pointing at Ian and Quentin hurriedly running up to the hills.

"We should follow them," Mitch whispered, tugging at Jerome's suit. The Bacca nodded and the two followed them, hiding behind the trees and big cobbles.

Ian and Quentin left the small cave system after a while of raiding chests, through the lake exit. Mitch and Jerome hid inside the cave, listening as Ian said he'd wait for Quentin to come back as the amphibian swam to the small ship.

"I could get him," Mitch mumbled.

"No, Quentin would flip out if he saw him dead while coming back," Jerome stopped the Canadian.

"What's your idea then? Wait for him to come back?" Mitch asked, being extra quiet in the cave.

Jerome nodded, watching Ian closely as he sat down, leaning back onto the tree with a sigh and watched the murky water and the ship floating on it. Quentin came back only minutes later and Mitch was grateful that Jerome stopped him before.

Quentin offered Ian a cooked fish and the brunet joked about cannibalism. Jerome had to muffle his laughter in fear of being heard.

Mitch nudged his arm as Ian and Quentin hugged and pointed to the right. He creeped around the shore, hiding behind a tree. He nodded at Jerome and the two slowly inched to the unsuspecting duo.

Ian was munching on a cookie and Quentin was hiding his – probably red – face in Ian's shoulder.

Mitch stood behind Quentin and Jerome behind Ian. They shakily nodded at each other and, not even breathing, they raised their sword simultaneously.

They struck down, Mitch whispering a faint "Sorry," as crimson colored the shore.

**TEAM SPACE**

"Team Amphibian Cakes has been eliminated! Five teams and eight players remain in the Arena!" Seth's voice rang out through the whole arena.

"What…?" Jason uttered, looking around frantically. 'Who… Who killed them?' he pondered briefly, but for the sake of his own life chose not to dwell on it too much.

"Let's go, Jeffrey," he said, walking out of the small underground hallway and off to the forest.

He made sure it was the opposite side to the one that giant explosion came from earlier, though.


	4. Chapter 3

**TEAM BACCA CANADIAN**

Mitch and Jerome continued on south, getting far enough to let Seth dissipate the bodies. They walked around the glass dome, crossing the water to the other side, where a small stone house stood, destroyed like everything else. There was nothing in it, though, so they ignored it, instead following yet another gravel path to the lake.

Sitting on the other side of the shore, there was a wooden fisherman's house, with a small dock over the water. They found a fishing rod in a chest inside, and Jerome immediately snatched it and sat outside, reeling the line.

Mitch sighed, taking a seat next to the Bacca as he continued his fishing.

**TEAM TRIPLE LAUGH**

"You take it!" Double said, annoyed.

"No you take it!" Bodil argued, giving the sword to Double.

"I swear to god, Bodil, if you don't take it I'll shove it up your ass!" Double yelled, thrusting the diamond sword into the Bulgarian's hands and storming out of the room. The cold shower was greatly appreciated after the hotness from all the lava.

Bodil followed him with a sigh, grasping his new sword tightly.

**TEAM SPACE**

Jason led Jeffery out of the hallway and to the left, deciding to follow Seto. They ran past the mushroom biome and into the forest clearing with a big building in the middle. Looking through the cracks in the walls, he could see a vast quantum of books.

Of course Seto would be in here.

He tentatively stepped inside, Jeffery oinking as they got surrounded by rows and rows of bookshelves.

It didn't take 3 minutes for them to get lost.

**TEAM GOLD MAGIC**

Seto, hearing the obvious click of a pressure plate echoing in the hallways, quickly took the diamond sword off of the enchantment table, making magical particles dance in the air. He gripped it tightly, taking a peek at the map he'd created.

Whoever it was, they were in for trouble.

**TEAM BUDDER HEADPHONES**

"Here, hold my sword," Ty said, giving his stone sword to Sky. He jumped off of the wooden platform onto a sand pile poking from the water. He jumped to another pile, a bit higher this time, eyeing the chest up on the ceiling.

He jumped, grabbing its edge. Inside resided a golden apple, which he grabbed, letting go and landing back on the sand.

"Look what I got!" he said, showing the apple to Sky, who was watching him nervously from the side.

"Good job!" Sky called back.

Ty grinned, shoving the apple into his pocket, and jumped back onto the smaller sand pile. He lost his footing, however, and ended up falling into the cold, murky water.

He surfaced, spluttering salty water everywhere. He grabbed blindly for the platform, feeling the chain armor pulling him down.

"Sky!" he cried out, managing to get a mouthful of water in the process. He pummeled down, into the dark depths of the lake.

Something slimy wrapped around his ankle, and he opened his eyes to fearfully look at the squid that was currently pulling him, its teeth shiny even underwater.

He gasped, immediately smacking a hand to his mouth, and watched as the bubbles ascended to the surface. His gaze went back to the creature – now two of them! They bared their teeth to him fully, showing exactly how sharp they were as their tentacles wrapped around his body.

"Five teams and seven players remain in the Arena!" Seth called into the mic, his voice echoing throughout the glass dome.

"You thought it would be easy, didn't you?" he asked, turning the mic off and facing the corner of the spacious room.


	5. Chapter 4

TEAM BUDDER HEADPHONES  
Sky gazed into the murky water.  
The murky water gazed back at him.  
It was too dirty and dark to see anything, save for the pieces of white fabric floating on the surface.  
Seth's announcement pulled him harshly back to the present, but it was like splashed with a bucket of freezing water.  
He just lost Ty.  
He just lost Ty to a couple of stupid squids!  
He glared into the lake, his emerald eyes piercing through his shades. With a sigh, he rounded the dock. He had to get away so Seth could dissipate the body. And he couldn't stand being close to the murderous water-dwellers any longer.  
"I'll get them for you," he murmured, "Later."

* * *

TEAM SPACE  
Jason wandered through the hallways, getting stick in cobwebs and by dead ends. The whole building was quiet, but he was sure, 100% positive that Seto was somewhere in here.  
"Come on, Jeffrey," he mumbled, pulling the leash slightly. The pig followed him with a soft oink. After a while, he didn't even care about Seto anymore, he just wanted to get out of the claustrophobically tight rows of bookcases.  
He found a small room, with an Enchanting table sitting in the middle, drawing out magical power from the books surrounding it.  
He didn't have time to admire the sight, though as a soft voice whispered into his ear from behind.  
"Hello, Jason," Seto's voice rang out.  
Something cold pressed into his neck he didn't even have to look to know it was a sword.  
"Goodbye, Jason," Seto said, yanking his arm back, severing the space-loving brunet's throat in one smooth motion.

* * *

"Team Space has been eliminated. Six people and four teams remain in the Arena."  
The intercom, as clear as ever, resounded throughout the glass dome.  
Seth turned the mic off, leaning back in his seat as he gazed out of the window.  
"You all took it too far. It's just a game, after all," he muttered.

* * *

TEAM TRIPLE LAUGH  
Both Double and Bodil stopped.  
"Who do you think killed Jason?" Double asked, nervously looking around.  
"No idea," Bodil muttered.  
They were being paranoid, looking around the woods and over the river.  
"We shouldn't stay out in the open," Double said Bodil nodded and they headed up the kill and into the woods. Bodil was keeping the watch, moving his shades away to have better vision.  
The leaves were moving in the soft wind that he wondered how even happened in the closed dome, but there didn't seem to be anyone around.  
Which was good, very good.  
"Double, let's find a house or something," Bodil suggested quietly.  
Double nodded, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.  
There was a small house a little but ahead, next to the outskirts of the forest. They headed to it, vary of anyone around.  
The sun was slowly, but surely setting, and the shadows were prolonging and making the duo jump whenever they moved.  
'Stop being paranoid,' Bodil reminded himself, scowling.  
They haven't met anyone yet, so Jason's death won't change that, right?  
Right?

* * *

TEAM GOLD MAGIC  
Seto bit his lip as Jason's body hit the wooden floorboards with a dull thud.  
"Sorry, Jason," he said. "You're gonna be fine. Promise."  
He wiped the diamond blade off and dived into the hallways, manouvering through the maze with ease. He stepped onto the pressure plate, hearing the lod click it resounded. He sped off through the forest after gulping down a speed potion he had stashed in his pocket.  
He went to the middle, thinking it was his best bet.  
He was right.

* * *

TEAM BACCA CANADIAN  
"Dood, I think we need some lootsy-loots," Mitch exclaimed as they wandered by the river in search for someone of something new.  
"You think something was left in the centre?" Jerome asked, squinting in the distance towards the tall control building.  
"At least Brice's stuff surely," the Canadian said.  
"Let's go, then," Mitch ugged on Jerome's arm, nodding.  
They ran over the small hills and through the forest and mycelium patch to the centre.  
It was empty and the chests were sitting there, looking so very tempting. Mitch and Jerome dived for them, going through all of them and collecting what was left.  
Jerome pulled out chainmail pants and showed them off to the brunet. "Look, I got you some lingerie," he giggled.  
"Dood, they are perfect!" Mitch laughed, holding his hurting sides as he was doubled over.  
"You'll look gre-" Jerome was cut off in the middle of his sentence.  
Mitch looked up, his eyes widening as they saw Jerome with his fur set aflame, burning right in front of him.


End file.
